Where I Want To Be
by Dekustar the Mad Author
Summary: I have no idea why i made it pg...anyway, this is pretty VERY dark for me, but i hope you like it anyway...please r+r! NOTE: First poetry attempt, if you like it, i just might do more...
1. Where I Want to Be

Hiya kiddies! I'm doing two, yes, two things I don't normally do in this fic-I'm doing poetry, AND I'm being serious! It's pretty much based on a certain daydream of some…random…person…anyway, I hope you like it! Btw, it doesn't really rhyme…but tough! It's not really about love though, more about fantasies about leaving and going to (duh) Hyrule…wanting to be with "you" is more wanting to be doing adventures…just wanted to clear that up ^- ^  
  
Disclaimer: I own NADA OF THIS!!!  
  
I wish  
  
you were real  
  
my dream  
  
come true  
  
I wish  
  
Why couldn't life have been different  
  
Why couldn't I be there  
  
There  
  
My dream place  
  
Where I want to be  
  
More then that;  
  
Where I belong  
  
I don't belong here  
  
Too many rules  
  
No magic  
  
None  
  
I belong somewhere  
  
Someplace that I can be free  
  
With you  
  
Fight, yes  
  
I'll fight  
  
And kill maybe  
  
Just to be there  
  
I'll take the bad with the good  
  
Just to be there  
  
There  
  
I know  
  
Not just a perfect place  
  
Not a Utopia  
  
At least not to anyone but me  
  
My Utopia  
  
My home  
  
My place  
  
Where I belong  
  
There…over there  
  
Okay, I'll admit, it didn't make much sense…but I'm not really trying for it to be…well, please review! 


	2. I Imagine...

Hello! This is another poem, cuz for some reason I decided to do another one. So I am. So there. Please r+r!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
I Imagine  
  
I imagine  
  
I'm there  
  
Fighting  
  
Running  
  
Riding  
  
I imagine  
  
  
  
I can feel  
  
The pain  
  
The exhiliration  
  
The speed  
  
I can feel  
  
  
  
I can taste  
  
The blood  
  
The wind  
  
The sweat  
  
I can taste  
  
  
  
I can hear  
  
War  
  
Feet pounding  
  
Neighing  
  
I can hear  
  
  
  
I can see  
  
The sword  
  
The grass  
  
The horse  
  
I can see  
  
  
  
I can smell  
  
The fear  
  
The air  
  
The country  
  
I can smell  
  
But I'm not really there at all  
  
Yet  
  
I hope…  
  
I pray…  
  
Someday…  
  
  
  
That was just a weird little thing I wrote in two minutes. I won't bore you with what it really meant to be. I don't know if I'll write any more, if you peeps like it I just might. 


	3. Ganondorf's Big Day!

This is a change of pace, all my poems as of yet have been angsty. However, this one is…fun…^-^ please r+r!  
  
Ganondorf's Big Day!  
  
Four weeks ago in the middle of a blizzard,  
  
Ganondorf thought something was wrong with his gizzard.  
  
He went to the vet for an ache in his tooth,  
  
And then got lost in the flying booth.  
  
For a replacement doctor he went to the mall,  
  
And found that there was an annual ball.  
  
He went because he had a terrible fear  
  
It would only be going on for a year.  
  
His vet appointment was now very late  
  
He only had 72 hours till 8  
  
So he climbed aboard his broken jar  
  
And patched it up by eating some tar  
  
He flew through the empty air  
  
Managing to hit everything there  
  
Suddenly he saw in the blank space  
  
His beloved LinkSage's face!  
  
LinkSage screamed an unmanly scream  
  
And summoned his Quidditch team  
  
Which is kind of strange, this ain't Harry Potter  
  
But none of this poem has gone like it otter  
  
Potter and Wood ate some sand  
  
Then pulled out their trusty rubber bands  
  
Orange and pick and yellow and blue  
  
Not to mention apricot too  
  
They started to fling rubber bands at Ganondorf  
  
And beat him to death with a plastic fork  
  
LinkSage cheered and leaped for joy  
  
Then went off to play with his broomstick toy  
  
Eevee and Sarah showed up with McCaw  
  
And Eevee started to sing Pshaw  
  
Dekustar showed up with a heavy tome  
  
And beat to death this evil bad poem  
  
  
  
Randomness at it's best…please R+R! 


	4. Escape

What can I say, I felt like poetry. Hope ya like! Note: Most of my poems as of yet have been angsty or nonsensical, but this one will be more lighthearted.  
  
Disclaimer: Ooops, haven't had any yet. Oh well, no one believes I own this, do they? DO THEY?!?!? Escape  
  
How can I escape From the homesickness I feel For the place I have never been to I know  
  
Entertaining Hylians like me Writing stories that make no sense But help me heal the homesick feeling I have Deep in my heart  
  
I can escape into my own world Where I can run as fast Ride as hard Fight as well As my heroes And they thank me.  
  
Oh well, who cares if it's fantasy It's my whole life So what if I'll grow up to be An annoying evil boring adult lawyer I'll have fun as a kid So there  
  
And who knows, a wish upon a star Might make me a Hero too So I'll keep hoping There's no harm in it, is there?  
  
So I'll escape Buh bye I'm going home To Hyrule!  
  
O.o I literally just wrote stuff as my brain sent it out.this is freakishly scary, weird, and doesn't make sense.oh well, hope you like it at least.please R+R, and if you flame, I honestly won't care.it just means you cared enough about my fic to diss it! ^-^ 


End file.
